Eighty subjects will be assessed in terms of 1)ability to identify BG- relevant cues and BG level; 2) therapeutic adherence; and 3) various diabetic- relevant psychological variables. They will also be hospitalized to assess BG response to psychological and hormonal stressors and ability to counter- regulate during insulin infusion.